remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of compositions by Udi Harpaz
The list consists of select films and television for which Udi Harpaz composed the score. Filmography * Ninja III: The Domination (September 14, 1984) (feature film debut) (composed with Misha Segal) * Turbo Teen (September 15, 1984 - August 31, 1985) (television series debut) (This was to be his first score for an animated series) * I Had Three Wives (August 14, 1985 - September 11, 1985) * Airwolf (February 23, 1985 - October 26, 1985) (11 episodes) * The Centurions (April 7, 1986 - December 12, 1986) * Hollywood Shuffle (March 20, 1987) (composed with Patrice Rushen) * Masked Rider (September 16, 1997 - May 2, 1997) * Francis Xavier and the Samurai's Lost Treasure (December 17, 1996) * Casper: A Spirited Beginning (September 9, 1997) * Casper Meets Wendy (September 22, 1998) * Richie Rich's Christmas Wish (November 3, 1998) (additional music) * Digimon: The Movie (October 6, 2000) (composed with Amotz Plessner) (This was to be his first score for an animated film) * The Shape of the Future (April 24, 2006) * I'm in the Band (February 7, 2011 - December 9, 2011) (composed with Amotz Plessner) (24 episodes on reruns with a new background score) (16 episodes on aired with a new background score) * Wizards of Waverly Place (February 11, 2011 - January 6, 2012) (composed with Amotz Plessner) (86 episodes on reruns with a new background score) (20 episodes on aired with a new background score) * Jessie (September 30, 2011 - October 16, 2015) (additional music) * Mighty Med (October 7, 2013 - September 9, 2015) (composed with Amotz Plessner) * Raven's Home (July 21, 2017 - present) (composed with Amotz Plessner) * Silver the Hedgehog: All Aboard (August 26, 2017 - present) (composed with Amotz Plessner) * Knight Squad (February 19, 2018 - present) (composed with Amotz Plessner) * Digimon: The Movie 2 (October 5, 2018) (composed with Amotz Plessner) * Future Card Buddyfight Ace (November 24, 2018 - present) (composed with Amotz Plessner) (29 episodes) * Crashhopper VII: Rebellion Force (December 21, 2018) (composed with Amotz Plessner) * Sydney to the Max (January 25, 2019 - present) (composed with Amotz Plessner) * Ben 10 Omniverse: The Movie (October 11, 2019) (composed with Amotz Plessner) * Crashhopper's Awesome Christmas (December 20, 2019) (composed with Amotz Plessner, Chip Davis and Mannheim Steamroller) * Crashhopper XV: The Alien of Gods (February 11, 2022) (composed with Amotz Plessner) * Crashhopper XVI: The New Dawn (May 27, 2022) (composed with Amotz Plessner) * Crashhopper XVII: The Quest for Hope (December 16, 2022) (composed with Amotz Plessner) Discography * The American Civil War (March 15, 1999) * Classic Animation (December 23, 1999) * America Works (May 3, 2000) * Fantasy and Romance (July 30, 2002) * Symphonic Themes (August 14, 2003) * Filmscore (March 14, 2005) * Romantic Comedy (June 1, 2006) * Big Screen Romantic Comedy (February 28, 2007) * Christmas Eve Orchestra (October 6, 2007) * Filmscore Excursions (November 2, 2008) * Cinematic Family Adventures (June 19, 2012) * Symphonic Fantasy (November 2, 2017) Category:List of compositions by composer